


【汪闪】孕夫故事多！（中）

by FomalhautB



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom!Gilgamesh, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Gilgamesh, They are such a sweet couple, Top!Cú Chulainn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FomalhautB/pseuds/FomalhautB
Summary: 只是一个孕期中的......嗯哼，我知道各位绅士都想要带球play的 XD





	【汪闪】孕夫故事多！（中）

自从得知吉尔伽美什怀孕后，库丘林就自告奋勇地过上了禁欲的生活。为了他和宝宝，半夜三点一个人坐在马桶上打手枪倒也显得没那么孤独了。  
但显然有人对他这自作主张的决定感到不是那么满意。他的爱与关怀让吉尔伽美什十分受用，但他需要的可不仅仅是这些。  
在本就因为拒绝在这个时期插入性爱而欲望得不到完美纾解的情况下，隔三差五就要面对来自吉尔伽美什那明晃晃的勾引，都已经不是青少年的库丘林硬生生憋得脑门上冒出一个痘。

比如某次他下班的时候吉尔伽美什打来电话，用一种暗示什么的口吻叮嘱他顺便买一盒他最喜欢口味的避孕套回来（天知道他们家客厅沙发后面、橱柜里、浴室抽屉、床头柜以及阳台杂物堆还有多少没开封的那玩意儿呢）。  
再比如某次他回家，没有在沙发上找到躺着玩游戏的吉尔伽美什，但厨房里却有一位挺着肚子、系得松松垮垮的浅色围裙下什么也没穿的金发尤物正坐在灶台上面，边盯着他看边用一种能称得上淫荡的方式舔勺子。  
但上次他几乎就没能抵挡住——谁能想到已经沐浴过的家伙在你洗澡的时候又偷偷溜进来，光裸的身子从后面贴上沾满泡泡而滑漉漉的后背，然后手绕到你身前，握住你因为思念他而滚烫的勃起——那天库丘林坚硬的欲望滑过吉尔伽美什的臀缝，就在插入的前一刻才勉强忍住了，只埋进他细嫩的腿根处，在紧致的腿间摩擦自己——当然最后射得那家伙满屁股都是。

所以说他可真是他的恶魔。因此库丘林这几天都借口有事在外，目的是等到吉尔伽美什睡熟了再偷摸溜回来。  
看了眼时间，感觉差不多了，库丘林喝完最后一口啤酒，掐灭烟，向家走去。  
尽量不动声响地带上门，屋里黑漆漆的，他们卧室的门开着，暖黄的灯光透出来照亮那一片地板。他放轻脚步走进去，看向被子里那鼓鼓的一团：吉尔伽美什侧身睡着，半边脸陷进柔软的枕头跟被子里，只留一边眼睛还有挺挺的鼻尖露在外面，浅色睫毛因柔暖灯光投下一片稀碎阴影，整个人透露出一种难得宁静的美感。库丘林没忍住轻轻刮了一下他的鼻子，然后俯下身去留下一个带着轻柔酒气的吻。  
钻进另一边被窝，从后面把光溜溜的吉尔伽美什抱进怀里，他的爱人当然从来就没有穿着东西睡觉的习惯。库丘林自然而然地摸上那从第5个月开始就迅速膨胀的肚子，这个圆滚滚的惊喜是吉尔送给他最好的礼物。等他出生后、或许再长大一点，他一定要每周末都带他还有他papa去公园踢足球，库丘林满足地想着。

突然那只在肚皮上摩挲的手被一把抓住——  
不等他发出一点回应，对方手掌覆盖他的手背，握住它引领着逐渐往下动作起来；经过凹陷的肚脐，游历完圆润的弧度，便深入到了腿间的位置；穿过那片隐秘丛林，库丘林指尖接触到那显然已经略微性起的欲望——然后对方只在那停留了一小会儿，又接着带领着他的手继续往下，轻抚过一片柔嫩光滑的敏感带，最后停在了那表明着渴望被进入的入口处。

“吉尔……”

吉尔伽美什这才停止了装睡，掀开被子一个翻身直接坐上他的腰胯，居高临下地看着他。  
注意到对方猩红眼眸里散漫的瞳孔流转着诱惑的光，还有嘴角得逞的笑容，这根本就是“今天不会放过你”的危险表情。  
不免感到心虚，库丘林小心扶住他的腰，直起上身与他平视，当然给那个圆圆的肚子留出了足够空间。

“吉尔，我……”  
对方捧着他的脸，前倾过来索求了一个黏糊糊的吻。  
“我想你了。”  
“唔……嗯……我们不能……”  
“我也想你的大家伙。”  
吉尔伽美什吮吸着他的下嘴唇，目光与他直视，妨碍他说出更多不。  
“狗......我想要你。”

吉尔伽美什很少这样直白地说情话。库丘林觉得自己就要沉溺在那双半阖眼睑下盛着最昂贵红酒的蛇眸中去，欲望像灼热的熔岩，而那双眼睛像是将所有黑洞都集结到一起的宇宙。  
他抚上吉尔伽美什压在他身上的臀部和腿，向前倾去加重了这个吻，黏糊糊的气息在他们之间漫延开来。库丘林趁着对方放过他舌头的时候脱离了唇齿相交，他亲吻着那迷人的尖下巴，然后是脖颈。  
吉尔伽美什搂住他的头，反复地亲吻他的蓝色发旋还有耳尖。  
库丘林将膝盖曲起，然后把吉尔伽美什抱起来好让他坐更高一些。他在面前的雪白胸膛上埋下一个滚烫的吻，然后着迷地盯着对方因怀孕而产生的一些微小变化——吉尔伽美什的胸肌依旧漂亮，但是现在它们没有那么硬邦邦的了，揉捏起来的手感比之前更加好；还有那上面两个可爱性感的小东西，周围的浅晕看起来扩了一圈，比起原来似乎又加深了一些颜色——并且要敏感上十倍。  
他用鼻尖轻触了一下其中一个，在他灼热气息的影响下乳首微微挺立，濡湿的舌头绕着周围打转，他的嘴唇衔住中间已经挺立的部分，用仿佛平时含着香烟时的轻柔力度。  
库丘林抬起眼正遇上吉尔伽美什的目光：“你说......我现在能不能吸出什么饮料来？”  
他听见对方发出一声急促的喘息，然后他脑后的发辫被揪得更紧。  
库丘林不再犹豫地将整圈异色纳入嘴中舔吸着，舌尖顶在顶端的小孔来回挑拨，将它舔弄得濡湿晶亮。感受到吉尔伽美什头向后仰而配合地向前拱起胸膛，库丘林故意吮吸得咂咂有声，他知道他爱死了这个。  
“狗......这里......”  
库丘林喜欢看吉尔伽美什为情欲所染上绯红色的面颊和眼角，他在沉溺于爱欲时红瞳更加灿烂，而且声音常常不自觉地带上那么点儿惹人的哭腔。吉尔伽美什主动侧过身子，将另一边没能得到欢愉的胸部递到库丘林唇边；另一只手捉住他扶住他臀部的手掌，向自己身后探去。  
伸入一个食指指节，这里已经有一段时间没有承受过欢爱了，里面温暖且干燥，乖巧地吸附着熟悉的开拓者。库丘林又深入了一些，浅浅地戳弄着模拟抽插的动作。他真的想念死了吉尔伽美什的身体，而现在他的小老弟已经勃起，直直地贴在自己的腹部上，他瞄了一眼吉尔伽美什的，他的也是；他们确实太久没做了，库丘林丝毫不怀疑他光是这样用手玩弄吉尔伽美什的后穴就能让他前面断断续续射出来，他甚至担心自己看到他高潮的样子也会情不自禁地和他一起，直到最后他们之间满是黏糊糊的东西。  
吉尔伽美什引以为傲的腹肌似乎要过几个月才会回到他身上，取而代之的是现在这个圆鼓鼓、有着天鹅绒般触感的光滑小肚肚。噢不，库丘林的舌间在肚脐处绕了一圈，它一点也不小，而且之后会变得更大，为了他们不断成长的小家伙在里面住得更加舒心。而他现在注意到吉尔伽美什的漂亮性器早已兴奋地站起来，透明的液体从顶端的小孔大量吐出，整根深粉色的柱体因为隆起的腹部只好贴在其下方。库丘林腾出一只手握住它，拇指在冠首的凹壑处轻柔抚弄着。  
吉尔伽美什难耐地扭了一下身体，他向库丘林的手掌里耸动，然后夹紧了腿开始催促库丘林停留在他后穴里的手指。  
库丘林在用炽热的吻在他身体各处煽风点火，而体内已经足够温软到容纳三只手指进出并稍微扩张开一些宽度。

“可以了......进来。”  
吉尔伽美什微红的眼角泛着些因快感而氤氲的水雾，他用牙齿衔住库丘林的耳坠，不耐地轻轻拉扯着。

“但你还有小不点......”  
库丘林始终放不下那点担心。这让对方略微生气地咬了下他的耳垂，又转而吻着他的鬓角处。

“他不会有事的，我保证......”吉尔伽美什试图冲他扬起一个更加诱惑的笑，“他可是我们的‘小不点’，才不会因为你进去跟他打个招呼就急着要出生。”  
感受到坚硬滚烫的性器在自己臀后跳动了一下，吉尔伽美什笑意更甚，他决定再加一把火。搂上那位犹豫不决的准爸爸的脖子，他在他耳边低语：

“......你难道不想让我再怀上你的第二个孩子吗？”

就像一座火山在库丘林的脑袋里爆发开来，他深呼吸了一口气，在吉尔伽美什的肚脐上埋下一个爱意与歉意并存的吻。然后使上了点儿力度撞上吉尔伽美什的嘴唇想要堵住那些恶魔一样的笑声。他扶起吉尔伽美什的腰身，将自己忍耐已久的性器对准那个火热的小洞，然后扶住他慢慢往下坐，看着吉尔伽美什的身体把他一点点吞进去。  
久违的被紧密炙热的甬道包裹的感觉实在太好了，库丘林用上了全部的忍耐力才没在吉尔伽美什完全容纳他的粗长之前就开始耸动。然而许久不曾被开拓的小穴显然有些吃力地吞吐着这样的尺寸，随着缓慢下坐滚烫的柱体逐渐探索更深的内里，而入口也因此被一点点撑开。吉尔伽美什的眉头因隐忍而皱起，他向后支撑的手臂有点软，前面那个已经不可忽视的腹部也替他增添了一部分负担。而当库丘林的家伙终于整根埋入的时候，两人同时发出了一声长长的喘息。  
吉尔伽美什试着动了两下，但是这个姿势让他累得不行。而库丘林也实在忍受不了这种温水慢炖一样的折磨，他抱住吉尔伽美什的腰，将他像个螺母一样旋转了过来——  
“啊——！”被顶着敏感点碾了一圈的快感让吉尔伽美什惊叫出声，等反应过来时他已经面朝下被摆成了跪趴的姿势，库丘林一手扶着他的腰一手轻抚着他的肚子，试图让他待得更省力一点。  
待他一趴好，后面的动作骤然加快了起来，库丘林将头埋进他的颈窝吐出一串下流又甜蜜的承诺，粗长在他体内快速抽插顶弄着，他的金发跟着他被顶得耸动的身体前后摇晃着，有几缕被黏在了他细长的脖颈旁，都被库丘林一一舔过。  
“嗯......哈......”因快节奏的律动库丘林觉得两人相连的地方像是火焰那样灼热，而肉体拍打的声音一点也不必他们喘息的呻吟要小，这感觉太棒了，他几乎就要整个都融化进去。他不住地亲吻着吉尔伽美什，他红透的耳尖，汗湿的脖颈，还有漂亮的肩胛骨。他将扶在吉尔伽美什腹部上的手下移，握住他的性器上下套弄起来，他听见了吉尔伽美什发出一声短促的抽气，但他更加爱死了他的金发爱人因为他的撞击用带着哭腔的声音不断地喊着他的名字。  
而这家伙还有力气扭过头来，一只手捧着他的脸，一边被他顶得耸动一边说出断断续续的句子来。

“我昨天做了一个梦......”吉尔伽美什另一只手捧着自己的肚子，脸上满是爱欲染上的绯红，“......你在公园里陪他踢足球的时候，我抱着更小一点的那个在喂奶，而肚子里还怀着另一个......唔——”  
库丘林大幅度地戳弄了一下，然后伸长脖子同吉尔伽美什交换了一个绵长甜腻的吻，他看着吉尔伽美什扬起的轻笑，又忍不住轻啄了一下他的嘴角。  
“是啊，我们以后要生一支足球队才行，你说呢？”  
他还埋在吉尔伽美什里面，满足地听着对方因他的话愉快地轻笑起来。  
但是突然吉尔伽美什的笑僵在嘴边，眼神却变了。  
与此同时的还有他一下子绞紧的后穴。  
这突如其来的紧致快感让库丘林险些要了命，一个没忍住，全数交待在了吉尔伽美什里面。在他还停留在断断续续射进的余韵的时候，吉尔伽美什抓住他的手，放在了自己的肚皮上面，他脸上是不可思议的神情。  
突然间，一个小小的力量在他的某个指节处撞击了一下。  
带着好奇地、还有欢喜。  
然后吉尔伽美什带着他的手换了个地方，过了一会儿那个小小的力量果然跟过来，又同他来了次击掌。  
是小家伙被装进礼物盒里以来的头一回胎动。像是可可粉落进温暖的茶杯里，也像小行星撞击一整颗星球。库丘林呆呆地看着朝他乐的吉尔伽美什，一时间张着嘴，却不知道该发出什么声音。很感动，很喜欢，很好玩，想哭，也想笑。  
“第一次的时候我还以为有一颗爆米花在我肚子里炸开了。”吉尔伽美什吻了一下他的额头。  
“等等，他是不是......？！”心有余悸的准爸爸突然反映过了点什么来。  
“他好的很。”吉尔伽美什扶着床，一点点将库丘林还留在他体内的东西抽离，然后回过头来冲库丘林笑，“当然也许他在发脾气也说不一定。原因嘛......不我还是不说了。”


End file.
